Naruto Sacred Seed
by AsterBlake333
Summary: Naruto discovers a new bloodline while in the academy. See how this new bloodline helps Naruto grow powerful. Strong, smart, bloodline Naruto. Response to Brown Phantom's Hidden bloodline challenge.
1. Prologue: sewing the first seed

Naruto: Sacred seed

Prologue: Sewing the first seed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime I use or reference in this story.

Summary: Naruto discovers a new bloodline while in the academy. See how this new bloodline helps Naruto grow powerful. Strong, smart, bloodline Naruto. Response to Brown Phantom's Hidden bloodline challenge.

Naruto was walking home from the academy. He was a little excited he had actually gotten the highest score on a test for once. As a reward Iruka-sensei had given him special seeds that grew by being fed chakra. When Naruto got home he looked for something to plant one of the seeds in. Iruka-sensei had said no one had been able to make the plants grow but he was going to do it and show how awesome he was.

After looking he finally found a pot and put some soil in it before taking one of the seeds out of the bag. "Ok so according to Iruka-sensei I have to channel chakra into the seed and then plant the seed and channel chakra into the soil it's planted in." Naruto mumbled before focusing some of his chakra into the seed making it glow a green color. He then gently pushed the seed into the soil in the pot and placed his hand on top of the soil channeling chakra into it causing the soil to glow the same green color. Naruto smiled then walked to his room to go to sleep. If he had waited a little while he would have seen a bud sprouting.

**Next morning**

When Naruto awoke and checked on his plant he was surprised at what he saw. In the pot growing from the seed he planted was three long vines with yellow bulbs on top of each vine. Naruto didn't know how but he could feel chakra in all of the bulbs as well as the plant feeding on the very little chakra left in the pot. "Wow this is so awesome I have to show sensei this. But first I think I should give it some more chakra." Naruto said channeling a little more chakra into the soil.

Unknown to Naruto some one was watching and was very intrigued. **"****Interesting**** so ****you ****have ****the ****Chakura ****taberu ****shokubutsu**** bloodline.****(Chakra**** eating**** plants)****" **A giant fox inside a cage in the back of Naruto's mind thought. **"****I**** look**** forward ****to**** seeing**** what**** you**** can ****do ****with**** your**** new**** found**** abilities.****" **The fox smirked.

Naruto walked to school carrying the plant one of the bulbs had opened to show a vibrant green flower with yellow antenna in the center. He walked into the classroom a little late and everyone looked at him weird for carrying in the plant.

"Hey dobe what's with the plant?" Sasuke mocked thinking it was stupid for a ninja to bring a plant to class.

Iruka's eyes however widened. "Naruto is that plant from the seeds I gave you?" He asked almost disbelievingly. When Naruto nodded Iruka was further stunned and turned to Mizuki. "Mizuki take over the class. Naruto come with me to the hospital we need to have some tests ran." Iruka said leading Naruto out of the classroom.

**Konoha hospital**

At first the staff at hospital hadn't wanted to do anything but when Iruka had gotten the Hokage to come down they changed their minds. Now Naruto was in a hospital room with his plant next to him and a nurse took some blood.

"Alright now wait here and we'll be back with the results of the blood tests." The nurse said walking out of the room.

Naruto noticed some powder, which he remembered, was called pollen leave the flower and felt an electric feeling in the air. He decided to focus on his chakra. He put his hands in the ram seal and focused on his chakra. He was a little stunned that he could feel other people's chakra and feel them moving around and he realized that all of them had pollen attached to them. 'That's kinda cool. I guess this plant makes me a… what did Iruka-sensei call them? Oh yea Sensor type ninja.' He thought. He then noticed that he could feel the nurse's chakra signature coming back and stopped focusing on the chakra he also noticed the Hokage and Iruka were walking with her.

They then came into the room and the nurse handed an open folder to Naruto and began to explain. "As you can see Naruto you have differences in your DNA that other people don't have. The strangest thing is some of your DNA now matches those plants. Also the chakra in those plants are tied to your own and seem to be an extension." She explained. "My guess is this is some kind of never before seen bloodline." She finished.

"Umm is it possible that the pollen could act as a way of tracking?" Naruto asked confusing all three people.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" The hokage asked looking at the blond.

"Well I felt a static feel when the flower released some pollen so I focused my chakra and I could feel the chakra of several people in the hospital. I realized that all of them have pollen from the plant on them." He said getting a nod from the Hokage.

"In that case it could very well be the case. However since this is a new bloodline I can't answer with a hundred percent certainty. Naruto-kun do you still have those seeds?" the hokage asked.

Naruto nodded and pull out a bag of seeds. "I still have all of them except for the one I used to grow this plant." He said.

The hokage nodded. "I would advise saving them and experimenting with them once you get more experienced with chakra control. I also have some chakra control scrolls I will give you. Also I would see if you can plant them in other things which could be possible since this is a new bloodline."

**Hokage's office**

After the check up at the hospital Naruto went with the Hokage back to his office. "Naruto now that you have a bloodline you should apply yourself a little more. Also don't just focus on your bloodline I will give you the chakra exercises and other jutsu I want you to try and master. Speaking of which take these two scrolls on basic Chakra control exercises. Once you finish these I'll give you more complex ones." The Hokage said giving Naruto the scrolls.

Naruto smiled taking the scrolls and nodded. "Don't worry Jiji I promise that I'll take everything seriously and I intend to become rookie of the year." Naruto shouted excitedly.

"I have one more request. Please take this money and get some darker clothes. Maybe some dark blues and greens. Orange is not a good color for Ninjas." The hokage said. For a moment Naruto looked crushed but he nodded putting the scrolls in his jacket pocket and walked out of the hokage's office.

**Streets of Konoha**

Naruto walked to the ninja clothing holding his plant. He noticed that some people were glaring at him like normal but others were giving him curious looks cuz of the plant. He walked into the Ninja clothing store and smiled at the clerk who smiled back at him.

"Hey Naruto-san what can I do for you? And if you don't mind me asking what's with the plant?" the storeowner asked. He was one of the few storeowners that had no problem with Naruto and didn't overprice stuff he buys.

"I need some new clothes. Jiji wants me to start acting like a serious ninja and said the orange has to go. As for the plant I have a new bloodline that lets me grow chakra plants and use the pollen of it to track other ninja." Naruto said smirking.

"All right what color clothes do you want Naruto?" the storeowner asked.

"I want forest green Ninja pants and a dark blue long sleeve shirt as well as a black short sleeve shirt to go over it. I'd also like multiple copies of that." Naruto said getting a nod from the storeowner.

"I have exactly what you want come over here and I'll get you the clothes." The storeowner said and helped him get the clothes. Naruto tried on one pair of the clothes and liked the way it looked. He decided to get rid of the goggles he wore on his forehead.

"Heh now I really look like a kick ass ninja. I should take these with me to put the clothes up then I'm gonna get on with the training Jiji gave me." Naruto said leaving the shop with his clothes. When he arrived at his home he quickly put his new clothes away and threw out all of his old orange jump suits. He also set his plant down and fed it some more chakra. After that he went to find a training ground to practice the chakra control exercises he had. He didn't notice that the other two buds bloomed into flowers.

A/N: There is the end of the prologue. Naruto will now start getting more serious and putting more focus into studying and other things. He won't know all the things the plants can do at first and for now he's just gonna have the one plant. Also his sensory abilities only work on those the pollen from his plants attach to.

Explanations:

Chakura taberu shokubutsu- Chakra eating plants- a bloodline that only Naruto has. By channeling chakra into special seeds and anything they can grow out of he can grow plants that feed off of chakra. These plants also give him slight sensory abilities. Very little is known about the bloodline at this moment.


	2. Chapter 1: sprouting strength

Naruto: Sacred seed

Chapter 1: Sprouting strength

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime I use or reference in this story.

Summary: Naruto discovers a new bloodline while in the academy. See how this new bloodline helps Naruto grow powerful. Strong, smart, bloodline Naruto. Response to Brown Phantom's Hidden bloodline challenge.

**Training ground**

Naruto walked to a training ground that wasn't in use. He smiled and opened the first scroll. He saw that he had to make a leaf stick on each of his fingers with just chakra. 'Hm this seems like it's gonna be a pain but if it makes me stronger then it's worth it.'

Naruto spent the rest of the day practicing keeping leaves on his fingers. It was tiring but by the time he went home he kept all but two of them from falling. He figured he'd finish it tomorrow and then practice the other one while doing the first one. When Naruto got home he saw that his plant had all three flowers bloomed. He was excited to see this and then an idea hit him.

Naruto focused on the chakra in the flowers and his own chakra and concentrated until all of the flowers released pollen. He then smirked and ran through the hand signs for the regular Bunshin jutsu but focused on the chakra charged pollen. "Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu." (Pollen Clone technique) Naruto shouted as the pollen gathered and formed into three perfect clones of him. Naruto smirked at this and had a plan that would help with his training of his bloodline primarily his sensory abilities. "I want you three to go find a certain people and then goad them into dispelling you." Naruto said getting a nod from them. He looked at the first clone. "I want you to find Sasuke-teme, you go find Ino, and you go find Hinata." Naruto said looking at each clone in turn. They all dispersed and Naruto sat cross-legged and closed his eyes putting his hands in the ram seal and focusing on the chakra in each of his pollen clones.

**Pollen Clone number 1**

It didn't take long for Naruto's first clone to find Sasuke. "Hey teme I bet I can beat you in a taijutsu match right here and right now." Naruto's clone shouted.

"Tch go home dobe." Sasuke said walking away ignoring him. Naruto's clone threw a pebble at the back of Sasuke's head pissing him off. "That's it dobe now you die. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." (Fire release: Grand fireball Technique) Sasuke shouted turning around and launching a huge fireball at Naruto's clone. When the fireball hit the clone exploded into pollen shocking Sasuke. Sasuke didn't notice that the few pieces that weren't burnt up stuck to his clothes.

**Back at Naruto's house. **

Naruto smirked while still keeping his eyes closed and focusing on the pollen that was now attached to Sasuke. "Heh bet you never thought the dead last would learn a clone that can help him track his enemies did you?" Naruto muttered to himself turning his attention to his other clones.

**Pollen Clone number two**

Naruto's second clone found Ino outside her family's flower shop. "Hey Ino want to see a technique I just finished developing." The Naruto clone shouted to the other blond.

Ino sighed before facing Naruto. "Alright Naruto lets see this new technique of yours."

The Naruto clone smirked before running through hand signs. "Oiroke no Jutsu" (Sexy Technique) the Naruto clone shouted before being covered in smoke and being revealed as a now blond girl with wisps of smoke covering her breasts and private areas.

The furry on Ino's face was clearly visible as she punched the Naruto clone into the wall. "NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Ino shouted. Her anger turned into shock when Naruto exploded into pollen, which clung to her clothes. 'What the hell was that?' Ino thought walking to her family's house in the back of their flower shop

**Back with Naruto**

'I think I should do my best to avoid Ino tomorrow. But at least my plan worked.' Naruto thought smirking. 'Now to find out how the one that went to Hinata is doing.' Naruto thought focusing on his last remaining clone.

**Pollen Clone Number 3**

Naruto's last clone found Hinata about to enter the Hyuuga compound. "Hey Hinata-chan would you like to spar with me?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata blinked and looked back at Naruto blushing like crazy and tapping her fingers together nervously. "U-um ok N-Naruto-kun." With that Hinata led Naruto to one of her family's training grounds.

Naruto's clone smiled sliding into a fighting stance. "Alright Hinata-chan don't hold back." The clone said.

Hinata nodded still blushing and activated her Byakugan while slipping into the Jyuken stance. She charged at Naruto and hit several key chakra points. She was shocked when he exploded into chakra charged pollen. 'T-this is N-Naruto-kun's c-chakra was this s-some kind of clone?' Hinata thought before walking to her home. She didn't even notice as some of the pollen attached itself to her clothes and hair.

**Back with Naruto**

After Hinata destroyed his last clone Naruto released his focus and stood up smiling. "Alright that should be enough practice for one day. Now I should get to bed so I can do some Chakra control exercises before class tomorrow." Naruto said to himself walking to his room and setting his alarm clock so that he would have enough time for an hours worth of Chakra control exercise practice before he had to be at class.

**Next day**

The next day Naruto took his plant with him intent on using the technique he used to help with his training. He didn't know how but he knew that he some how knew everything his clones did. "Alright here we go." Naruto said focusing on his chakra and the chakra in the flowers again making them release pollen again "Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto exclaimed creating ten pollen clones. "Alright you five work on the leaf exercise." Naruto said looking at the group on the left who instantly got to work. "And you five work on the tree walking exercise. This scroll explains how to do it." Naruto said handing the scroll to one of his clones.

After half an hour all of Naruto's clones had mastered their respective tasks. Naruto then started doing the tree walking and leaf balance exercises at the same time. He didn't notice the small amounts of chakra being fed to him through the pollen that was attached to the medic ninjas and his three classmates.

**At the academy half an hour later**

Naruto walked into his classroom with his plant and sat at a desk near the back. He was glad that no one else was in the class at that time. He smiled to himself and fed his plant some more chakra. After that he decided to take a short nap since it would be another 20 minutes before anyone else came.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto looked around him self and noticed that he was in a sewer. "Ok this has got to be the weirdest dream I've ever had." Naruto said. As he said that he noticed three different colored pipes running along the walls and ceiling. One pipe was blue, the other was red and the third was yellow. He also noticed they were all leading to the same place. "Ok so I guess I follow the pipes." He said to himself following the pipes. To say he was shocked when he arrived at the end to see a huge cage with the Kyuubi in it was an understatement. "OK WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD THE YONDAIME KILLED YOU!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at the fox.

At this the Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh. **"Foolish child no mortal could kill me the most powerful of the biju. No the Yondaime had to seal me into a baby whose chakra coils weren't fully developed." **The Kyuubi said watching Naruto's eyes widen in realization. **"That's right boy that child was you. I'm actually surprised that you absorbed enough of my chakra already to receive a gift." **The Kyuubi said.

"Ok so from what you've said so far this must be a representation of my mind. But what did you mean by "receiving a gift"?" Naruto asked the fox.

The Kyuubi chuckled. **"The bloodline that you now have the control over plants is a gift you received from this seal fusing small amounts of our chakra. These plants are not natural however. They are Chakura taberu shokubutsu or chakra eating plants. Even though you're not experienced enough yet eventually you can use your plants to steal your enemies chakra much like the Aburame clan's kikaichu." **The fox explained pausing for a moment to let this information sink in. **"Although you can't use the plants in an offensive manner yet you can use the pollen to collect miniscule amounts of chakra from people you have planted it on. Even though you didn't realize it this was happening while you were practicing chakra control. Eventually you'll be able to absorb the chakra consciously." **Kyuubi explained.

"Ok I understand that your chakra mixing with mine helped make my bloodline. And now I realize these pipes are different types of chakra I have. The blue is mine, the red is yours, and I'm guessing the yellow belongs to the plant I control as well as the pollen I have released." Naruto said thinking and taking everything getting a nod from Kyuubi. "But what I don't get is why did your chakra give me control over plants?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"**Kitsune such as myself are known for are control of plants. This control has now been passed onto you in the form of a bloodline. Any children you have in the future will also gain this bloodline." **Kyuubi said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright thanks for the explanation. Since I don't want you to just contact me whenever you feel like it I think I'm going to use my bloodline to alter the seal. No hard feelings I hope." Naruto said holding his hands in the ram seal and focusing. The Kyuubi watched in awe as several flowering vines wrapped around the bars of his cage. The Kyuubi could tell that the flowers would absorb any chakra it tried to release and turn it into Naruto's own chakra. The Kyuubi watched as the largest flower, which was purple and red formed right over the tag that had the Kanji for seal. Only the flower was inside the cage while the tag was outside.

The Kyuubi laughed at seeing this. **"You really are his son aren't you boy? Both you and him have caused me no end of headaches. This seal of yours though is quite unique I'm surprised it actually strengthens the Shiki fuin and doesn't weaken it though." **Kyuubi chuckled.

"Wait his son? You don't mean the Yondaime do you?" Naruto asked looking at the fox shocked after he finished his addition to the seal.

The Kyuubi chuckled again. **"That's right you are the Yondaime's kit. Now though you need to return to the waking world as one of the people you placed your pollen on is entering the room. The next time you wish to talk to me come back here since I can no longer summon you." **The fox said before Naruto vanished from his mind.

**Real World**

Naruto opened his eyes to see an angry Ino storming up the steps to him. He was surprised she was the first one here since usually she and Sakura would fight to see who got here first to sit next to Sasuke. "Hi Ino how are you?" Naruto asked nervously.

Ino glared at Naruto. "Alright Naruto I'm only going to say this once if you ever pull that perverted jutsu in front of me again I will beat you to death with your own equipment." Ino growled at Naruto getting a nod from him. "Also I want to know what was with that clone of you made out of pollen you suck at the clone jutsu."

Naruto smiled at that. "Hehe that clone was made of my special Tsuiseki Kafun. I use it by channeling chakra through my special plant here and commanding it to release it's pollen. I then use the chakra charged pollen to create solid clones." Naruto said smiling happily.

Ino was shocked for several reasons. First was that Naruto had some kind of new element from his explanation. Second was that he had found a way to use his worst jutsu. Third was that he was now apparently a sensor type. Finally Naruto had trusted HER with this information. "Um Naruto why did you explain all of that to me? You do realize deception is a Ninja's best tool right?" She asked getting a nod from her fellow blond.

"I know that but I figured you above all our classmates would see the beauty in something like this. After all your family does grow flowers and other plants for a living." Naruto said smiling. Ino could just look at Naruto stunned. She realized he was wearing new clothes but she noticed that when his clone had shown up. No the reason she was stunned was because of the compliment Naruto gave her as well as the fact that he obviously trusted her with this secret of his. Ino sat next to Naruto still a little stunned.

A few minutes later everyone filed into the class. Kiba was the first one to say anything to Naruto. "Hey dead-last you do know that gardeners have no place being ninjas right?" Kiba sneered at Naruto while looking at his plant.

Sakura said something next. "Yea Naruto-Baka if your gonna be a gardener just give up on being a ninja your pathetic anyways." Sakura taunted. Ino could have sworn she heard Naruto's heart break in that moment.

Sasuke decided to speak up after Sakura. "If you take that flower places with you on missions your going to end up dying and no one will even miss a sorry excuse for a ninja like you." Sasuke said. At that point Ino had enough and stood up angrily slamming her hands on the desk shocking everyone.

"GOD DAMNIT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ino shouted causing everyone to look at her scared. "So Naruto has a hobby that involves gardening big fucking deal. Besides have you ever thought that maybe Naruto's plant has special properties you don't know about?" Ino growled out. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Naruto was smiling at her.

"I t-think your p-plant looks v-very nice N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled at her and carefully cut one of the flowers off and walked towards Hinata holding the flower.

"Here you go Hinata." Naruto said handing the flower to Hinata blushed and thanked him before going back to her seat. Naruto smiled and walked back to his seat.

A/N: Ok there is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be a small time skip to graduation. Also I would like to know what people think about something. Should this be strictly NaruHina or should it be NaruHinaIno?

Jutsu Explanation:

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu-Grand fireball technique- the user spits out a large ball of fire the size is dependant on the amount of chakra pumped into it. The Uchiha use it as a right of passage.

Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu- Pollen Clone technique- A clone jutsu unique to Naruto. By channeling chakra through pollen of his plants Naruto molds it into solid clones. Since the pollen is his own chakra and genetic material he gains all information of what the clones do. Anything they learn is transferred to him like Kage Bunshin.

Tsuiseki Kafun- Tracking Pollen- The chakra in Naruto's plants and thus the pollen in them is the exact same as Naruto's. Therefore he can track the pollen and anyone the pollen is attached to.

Unnamed Plant seal- An extension of the Shiki Fuin. Naruto made this to ensure that Kyuubi could not influence him. With how intricately it was made it is possible that Naruto could become the next seal master of Konoha rivaling even the Yondaime.


	3. Chapter 2: New Leaves

Naruto: Sacred seed

Chapter 2: New Leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime I use or reference in this story.

Summary: Naruto discovers a new bloodline while in the academy. See how this new bloodline helps Naruto grow powerful. Strong, smart, bloodline Naruto. Response to Brown Phantom's Hidden bloodline challenge.

Naruto walked into the classroom eager to take the graduation exam. Like always he had his plant with him as he sat in the back of the class. He had grown quite strong over the last two months. He had mastered every chakra control exercise the Hokage gave him including Water walking. He had also mastered the Shunshin jutsu and the wind jutsu the hokage gave him called Fuuton: Sanran Kaze no Jutsu. (Wind release: Scattering Winds technique.) He had also created a new technique for his control over plants called Shokubutsuton: Kafun shushu no Jutsu. (Plant release: Pollen gathering technique.) Naruto also remembered when he had gone into the hokage's office after learning from the Kyuubi who his father was.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

_An angry Naruto stormed into the Hokage tower and into the Hokage's office. "JIJI WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. HOW MANY TIMES DID I ASK YOU WHO MY PARENTS WERE OR WHY THE FUCKING VILLAGERS HATE ME." Naruto screamed at the old hokage._

_The third sighed and looked at Naruto. "I'm guessing you met the Kyuubi?" the Sandaime asked getting a nod from Naruto. "Did the Kyuubi tell you who your father was?" again Naruto nodded. "May I see the seal Naruto?" Naruto lifted his shirt and channeled chakra showing the original seal. Only difference was that now there were also vines and flowers in the pattern. "Naruto what is this addition to the seal?" the hokage asked a little concerned._

"_I used my bloodline to strengthen the seal and keep the fox from contacting me any time it pleases. Oh and just so you know the fox is the reason I have my bloodline." Naruto said before glaring at the Hokage. "Now stop avoiding my question."_

_The hokage sighed. "I didn't tell you that you housed the Kyuubi because you weren't supposed to know till you made genin. As for your parents you weren't supposed to know who they were until you made Chunin for your own protection." The hokage said getting a nod from Naruto who turned and left the office._

**Flashback no Jutsu kai**

Naruto smiled to himself as he felt the pollen attached to Ino entering the room. Since the day that she stood up for him Naruto and Ino had started to form a friendship. Ino had even willingly consented to letting the pollen stay in case she was ever in danger. "Hey Ino-chan." Naruto said happily.

"Hey Naruto. So how is that new jutsu of yours coming?" Ino asked walking up and sitting next to Naruto like she had been doing for the last two months.

"Not very well I still can't get the right amount of control to make the vines do what I want. Not to mention that using my own body as a catalyst causes a lot of damage. I've already ended up in the hospital 3 times from the pollen in the seed poisoning my bloodstream." Naruto said sighing.

Ino just shook her head. "Well I'm sure you'll master it given enough time. After all you've increased the range of your tracking to where you can find anyone who you've tagged anywhere in the village now. Plus you can gather your pollen back up from half way across the village now." Ino said encouragingly.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yea your right. I'm sure with a little more practice I can master this jutsu just like I have my other bloodline jutsu so far." Naruto said smiling. "But now we should quiet down. I can feel the others coming this way." Naruto said since he had tagged everyone in the class with his pollen a week ago with Iruka-sensei and the Hokage's permission of course.

Shortly after Naruto said that he felt the others they entered the room. Hinata instantly walked up the stairs and took the seat on the other side of Naruto as she had been doing recently well everyone else took their recent seats. Soon Iruka and Mizuki both entered the classroom.

"Alright class today we will be doing the final exam the jutsu part that is." Iruka said since the written and physical part had been done the day before. "When I call your name go into this side room where you will perform the academy jutsu." Iruka said.

Naruto asked as most of the other students were called in and passed their exams. All that was left were Naruto and Ino. Naruto smiled as he was called into the exam room.

"Alright Naruto to start off form three clones." Iruka said looking at Naruto.

"Sensei is it alright if I use a different clone jutsu instead of the regular one?" Naruto asked looking at Iruka.

"Well there's nothing in the rules that says you can't use another type of clone if you know it." Iruka said.

Naruto smiled focusing and making his plats release pollen then ran through the hand signs for Bunshin. "Kafun Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto shouted creating three of his Pollen clones. Both Iruka and Mizuki were shocked by this and watched as Naruto released his clones and made the pollen disperse.

"Ok Naruto next do a henge you can transform into anyone you want." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and henged into an exact replica of Iruka. Iruka nodded at that. "Alright and finally use a Kawarimi to replace yourself with Mizuki-sensei." Iruka said.

Naruto nodded and did the hand signs for Kawarimi switching places with Mizuki who glared at him for some reason. "Can I get my Hitai-ate with a green headband?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Iruka who handed him his new Konoha hitai-ate with a green headband. Naruto walked back to his seat extremely proud of himself. Both Hinata and Ino congratulated him.

**Naruto's apartment that night**

When Naruto arrived home at his apartment after stopping at Ichiraku's for dinner he knew that something was wrong. For one thing his door was wide open, for another all the lights were off except for his kitchen light. He walked into the kitchen and saw Mizuki-sensei sitting there with a scroll next to him. "Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked being very cautious.

"I'm here to finish what the fourth started before I leave this wretched village. I'm going to do what the fourth couldn't I'm going to kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Mizuki laughed manically only to stop as Naruto burst out laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY DON'T YOU GET IT YOU'RE THE FOX." Mizuki shouted pissed now.

Naruto finally got his laughing under control and stood up straight. "Your really stupid Mizuki. Even an academy student can tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed in it. But since you broke the third's law I think I'll pass judgment on you by using my newest jutsu." Naruto said slitting his palm with a kunai and put a seed in his hand and began running through hand signs. "Shokubutsu: Akuma kiba tsuru no Jutsu." (Plant release: Devil fang vines technique.) Naruto shouted slamming his bloody hand with the seed on the ground palm down. Several vines grew out of puddles of blood that appeared all over the floor of Naruto's kitchen and lashed out at Mizuki at least 15 vines pierced Mizuki insuring his death. "Heh looks like Ino-chan was right I could master it with practice I should have just used my blood as a catalyst only to begin with instead of my body." Naruto said before passing out as the Anbu arrived. They took Naruto to the hospital while carrying Mizuki's body off to be destroyed.

**Hokage's Office**

The Hokage who had watched everything through his crystal globe smiled to himself. 'So now Naruto kun has an A rank offensive jutsu to go with his B rank and D rank supplementary jutsus from his bloodline. I can't wait to see how much more you grow Naruto-kun.' The Sandaime thought looking through files of graduates and figuring out the perfect teams for this year. He thought that Naruto's would be one of the most promising.

**Hospital next morning**

Naruto woke up to see a white ceiling and could smell antiseptic. 'I must be in the hospital.' He thought. After thinking that he felt three familiar peoples chakra signatures. One was the nurse who had tested him for his bloodline. She had started to treat him nice after that visit and would take care of him any time he came to the hospital usually from poisoning himself. The other two scared him as one was Ino and the other was Hinata. Even though Hinata was generally sweet he found out quickly when he did something stupid she could be down right terrifying even though it showed how much the girl cared he was still scared of her when she was angry.

"NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID TO USE A JUTSU YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MASTERED? FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI WHY CAN'T YOU BE SMARTER LIKE SASUKE-KUN" Ino screamed absolutely furious with her friend.

Naruto tried to disappear into the bed as Ino was shouting at him. He also noticed that Hinata was glaring at him angrily. He was relieved when he saw the nurse give both girls stern looks.

"Now girls I know that your angry at Naruto-kun but this is a hospital. You can't go shouting at the patients even if it is because of their own stupidity that they are here. You can't cause them harm either." She said looking at both girls who nodded. "Alright then I'll leave you here to visit Naruto-kun."

Ino looked at Naruto sternly. "Alright Naruto, Hinata and I both want to know exactly what happened. We don't buy the crap Iruka tried feeding us about you training to hard with a new technique. After all you wouldn't have lost as much blood as you did if that was the case." Ino said.

"Wait lost as much blood as I did? What are you talking about I just lost a little blood didn't I?" Naruto asked really confused.

"N-no N-Naruto-kun you l-lost enough b-blood that you could h-have died." Hinata stuttered out looking at Naruto noticing the shock on his face.

"A-alright I'll tell you." Naruto stammered out. "But you can't tell anyone anything I tell you understand?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Ino and Hinata. "Alright well Mizuki was gonna betray the village but before he did he decided he'd try to do what the fourth couldn't and kill the Kyuubi. No the Kyuubi isn't dead before you say anything. It was sealed into a baby as that was the only way to stop its rampage." Naruto said.

Both Ino and Hinata were shocked at the realization they came to. Hinata hugged Naruto. "I-its alright N-Naruto-kun w-we know you aren't the k-Kyuubi." Hinata stuttered.

Ino nodded. "Hinata is right besides you're far to retarded to be the Kyuubi." Ino teased causing Naruto to cry anime tears.

**Training grounds the next day**

Naruto was at his training grounds standing on the river and concentrating on all of the different people he tagged with his pollen. He smiled feeling some of the ninja actually leaving the village. With that he cut his connection to the pollen for now and figured he should head to the academy to see whose team he was on. 'Lets see Sasuke and I tied for rookie of the year so that means we won't be on the same team. Sakura and Ino tied for top Kunoichi so that means one of them will be on Sasuke's team while the other is on mine. Kiba was dead last so he'll probly be on Sasuke's team. Which means I'll probly get Shikamaru. If I'm lucky Shino will be on my team.' Naruto thought nodding to himself picking his plant up and heading to the academy.

He arrived first like usual and smiled as Ino and Hinata came in a little later and sat next to him. It wasn't much longer before Iruka came in. "Alright I will now announce teams. Team 1…" Naruto tuned out teams until Iruka came to a name he recognized. "Team 7 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said. There was a fangirl scream from Sakura as she proceeded to rub it in Ino's face whom proceeded to pout while Naruto tried to cheer the downtrodden blond up. "Team Eight will be Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10 is Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said pausing for a minute. "You should all go have lunch with your team then meet back here to meet your sensei." Iruka said using the shunshin to leave.

Naruto dragged a still sleeping Shikamaru with him as Ino followed him to a BBQ restaurant for lunch seeing as how Ino would kill him if they went to Ichiraku's. "SHIKAMARU WAKE UP" Naruto shouted in the lazy genin's ear waking him up and getting glared at. "Good your awake now we can eat as a team." Naruto said beaming getting grumbled curses from the pineapple haired ninja. After eating Naruto's team was one of the first back to the room.

"Hey Naruto how could you afford to pay for that much food I'm just curious?" Shikamaru asked looking at Naruto.

"Well I get a monthly stipend for living on my own. Add on to that the fact that I have a new bloodline and that doubles it. Also I recently did something that got me pay equal to an S rank mission." Naruto said beaming seeing the stunned look on Shikamaru's. Shikamaru noticed that Ino wasn't shocked by this information.

"Why aren't you stunned by this?" Shikamaru asked the other blond on his team.

"Naruto and I have become fairly good friends over the last two months I even gave him ideas for some of his bloodline jutsu." Ino said smiling. Shikamaru just shook his head and was about to lay it back down before Naruto threw a kunai at the chalkboard.

"I know you're there already. The Sarutobi clan home was one of the ones I tagged with pollen after all. So hiding from me won't work." Naruto said smirking as a bearded man smoking a cigarette dropped his genjutsu.

"Not bad Naruto. Looks like your file was right when it said your one of the best sensor types we have. Follow me team ten." Asuma said leading the team to Naruto's training ground.

A/N: Next chapter will have the genin test. Also if someone can give me some suggestions on what it should be let me know cuz I honestly have no idea. I don't want to do the bell test cuz that's honestly over used. So if you have an original idea let me know

Jutsu explanations:

Fuuton: Sanran Kaze no Jutsu- Wind release: Scattering Winds Technique- A supplementary jutsu. This Jutsu will help Naruto greatly later on.

Shokubutsuton: Kafun shushu no Jutsu- Plant release: Pollen Gathering technique- a jutsu unique to Naruto's bloodline. Naruto summons pollen from people he tagged back to him absorbing their chakra. He could possibly use the chakra for new jutsu but he hasn't tried it yet.

Shokubutsuton: Akuma kiba tsuru no Jutsu- Plant release: Devil fang vines technique- another unique technique of Naruto's bloodline. This technique uses the special seeds Naruto has as well as his blood as catalysts. The more vines he wants the more blood he loses. If not careful he could lose enough to die.


	4. Chapter 3: Bloom Team 10

Naruto: Sacred seed

Chapter 3: Bloom Team 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime I use or reference in this story.

Summary: Naruto discovers a new bloodline while in the academy. See how this new bloodline helps Naruto grow powerful. Strong, smart, bloodline Naruto. Response to Brown Phantom's Hidden bloodline challenge.

Asuma stood in front of team 10 and smiled around his cigarette. "Alright now normally teams introduce themselves before taking the real genin exam. However I think that's cruel since the fail rate is so high. Now I'm sure both flower boy and pineapple head could tell you what our team is best suited for." Asuma said smirking as Naruto growled a bit and Shikamaru actually glared at him.

"We're a track and capture team. Basically we're the genin version of Hunter nins. My ability to track anyone with pollen on them makes me an ideal tracker nin and this team is set up to utilize that. Shikamaru's clan jutsu make him the perfect type of ninja for capture missions. Ino with her perfect chakra control could also be molded into a great tracker ninja. Not only that but Ino's clan jutsu make her perfect as a support ninja." Naruto said getting a nod from Asuma and stunned look from his blonde friend.

"Very good flower boy." Asuma said ignoring the growl from Naruto. "Now then your test will be to find me and incapacitate me. You have till noon tomorrow. If you can not complete the task by then you will be sent back to the academy." Asuma said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was about to get ready to track Asuma when Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulders and restrained Ino with his shadow. "Hold on we need to come up with a plan first. It's obvious there is more to this test then just finding and incapacitating Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru said releasing both his teammates when he saw that he had their attention. "Alright we know Asuma is a Jonin so none of us can take him on by ourselves. Also we know that we have to track and incapacitate him. Well at the moment the only tracker we have is Naruto and last I checked he has no offensive jutsu." Naruto frowned when Shikamaru said that but he knew it was true.

"So what do you suggest we do then Lazy Ass?" Ino asked looking at Shikamaru.

"Naruto will locate sensei and then you two will distract him with taijutsu and weapons so I can capture him with my shadow. After that Ino you will use your family jutsu to move him to a position that we can tie him up at. After that you release your jutsu." Shikamaru said getting a nod from his teammates. "Alright then Naruto lets start this mission."

Naruto nodded kneeling down and forming the ram seal. He closed his eyes and focused on the pollen attached to Asuma. He realized that it was hard to zero in on one person but after focusing for a few minutes he found Asuma's signature and where he was. "I've got him follow me. Shikamaru stay back to where you're out of sight. Ino follow me but not to close." Naruto said getting nods.

Naruto and the others made their way to where Asuma was and found him right where Naruto knew he would be. Naruto smirked throwing kunai at the Jonin and wasn't surprised as the seasoned ninja dodged and deflected them effortlessly. Naruto and Ino jumped out of the trees both sliding into fighting positions.

"Yare yare you're ability doesn't cease to amaze does it? Though I have to say I'm kind of disappointed that only two of you came. Oh well guess that means failing you will be that much easier." Asuma said charging at the two with his trench knives.

Both Naruto and Ino blocked the knives with their kunai. They knew this wasn't gonna be easy from the start but Naruto was starting to get annoyed and decided to make one slight alteration to Shikamaru's plan. He jumped back from Asuma and ran through a couple of hand signs smirking. "Shokubutsuton: Kafun shushu no Jutsu." Naruto shouted smirking as Asuma's eyes widened as the pollen came flying off of him taking a substantial amount of chakra with it, which Naruto was sure Asuma noticed.

The distraction by Naruto's jutsu was all the more time Shikamaru needed. "Kagemane no Jutsu success." Shikamaru said from the bushes behind where Asuma was. "Ino do it now." He said.

"Right. Shinrashin no jutsu." Ino shouted capturing Asuma in her jutsu. She then walked to a tree while in Asuma's body which Shikamaru and Naruto tied him to. After he was secured she released the jutsu.

Naruto smirked going through some more hand sings after throwing some seeds towards Asuma. "Fuin jutsu: Chakura to undō shobun no shokubutsu" Naruto said smiling as several flowers and vine wrapped around Asuma and glowed showing they had done their job.

Ino and Shikamaru both looked at Naruto shocked. "Alright Naruto when did you learn that?" Ino asked her friend.

Naruto looked at Ino and scratched the back of his head. "You remember that thing I told you about Ino?" Naruto asked getting a nod from her and a curious glance from Shikamaru. "Well this is a modification of something I did to that thing." Naruto said getting a wide-eyed look from Ino and an even more confused look from Shikamaru.

Before Shikamaru could say anything Asuma cleared his throat to show that he was awake. "Alright you three all pass. Now can you get these plants off me so I can untie myself and so we can get the introductions out of the way?" Asuma asked.

Naruto nodded doing a few hand signs and released the plants holding Asuma. "There you go you can get free now Asuma-sensei." Naruto said. Asuma nodded untying himself.

"Alright now then lets get to the introductions." Asuma said. "I'll go first my name is Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are cigarettes, Kurenai, and playing shogi against skilled opponents. My dislikes are traitors and anyone who doesn't follow the rules of the village. My hobbies and dream for the future are none of your concern." Asuma said. "Alright flower boy your next."

Naruto growled trying to think of a way to kill his sensei without anyone knowing. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki NOT 'flower boy'." Naruto growled out. "My likes are my plants, training, and my friends. My dislikes are anyone that disrespects my dream and those that hurt my friends. My hobbies are gardening and tending to my plant as well as training. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage in the history of Konoha." Naruto said smiling at the end.

"Alright Blondie your next." Asuma said looking at Ino.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are my family, plants of all kinds, a certain guy and my friends. My dislikes are people that put down gardening and those who hold others responsible for something they had no control over. My hobbies are gardening and training. My dream is to become strong enough that the guy I like notices me and so we can get married." Ino said not noticing Naruto sighing and shaking his head.

Asuma smiled at the fact that Ino disliked people that held Naruto responsible for the Kyuubi. He then turned his attention to Shikamaru. "Alright your turn."

Shikamaru nodded. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like watching clouds and being around my friends. My dislikes are strenuous activities and troublesome people. My hobbies are watching clouds, taking naps, and playing shogi. My dream is to reach Jonin, retire, find a woman to marry and have two kids first a girl then a boy." Shikamaru said.

"Alright meet at training ground 10 tomorrow. Then we'll start our first mission as a team." Asuma said before disappearing via shunshin.

Naruto smiled and waved to his teammates before getting up and walking home. He was quite happy with how this test had turned out. They had all worked well together. Or at least he thought they had. He was also pleased with how well his new techniques worked.

A/N: Ok this chapter is now done. Sorry for such the long wait. I just couldn't figure out how to end this chapter then I had a lot of other stuff going on.

Explanations: (These may be a little off)

Shokubutsuton: Kafun shushu no Jutsu- Plant Release: Pollen gathering technique- a jutsu unique to Naruto's bloodline. Naruto summons pollen from people he tagged back to him absorbing their chakra. He could possibly use the chakra for new jutsu but he hasn't tried it yet.

Fuin jutsu: Chakura to undō shobun no shokubutsu- Sealing Technique: Chakra Draining Vines and plants (Rough translation)- Naruto created this seal to help him take on stronger opponents.


End file.
